


ETHAN NESTOR(CRANKGAMEPLAYS)XF!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Ethan Nestor (Crankgameplays) fluff
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & You, Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Male Character(s), Ethan Nestor/You
Kudos: 3





	ETHAN NESTOR(CRANKGAMEPLAYS)XF!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ ALPHA002SBLOG

I was about to do a collab with a bunch of people playing Among Us and my nerves were starting to kick in more than ever. Being a not so famous streamer in a lobby with people like Pewdiepie Jacksepticeye and Markiplier was something that was beyond my understanding and i still haven't assimilated what was about to happen.

Jack/Sean was the one who invited me because we've played before a couple of games together. He was super friendly and very supportive towards me and my achievements and i couldn't be more happy. But there was just something different being around so many legends, one of them being someone I've been crushing about since the dawn of time and was mostly definitely not helping with the anxiety.

I briefly greeted my chat while i was entering the game and into the lobby and i explained that it was going to be a Proximity chat with fellow youtubers and streamers.

" _Hello_ ** _, Y/N!_** _Guys_ ** _Y/N_** _is here!_ "

Jack greeted me and i glanced only to realize that i was the last one to join.

" _H-hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting_ "

~~Good job Y/N.~~

" _It's fine,_ _**Y/N**_ **,** _we weren't here for long. How's it going?_ "

Mark reassured me and i sighed happily and tried to play cool.

" _I'm really good, thanks for letting me play with all of you, i really appreciated it_ "

" _Thanks for coming! We're really excited that you're here_ "

Just with that my entire face went red and my breath hitched, i looked pretty pathetic if you ask me and my entire chat was commenting simp or just gushing about my reaction.

" _Damn i think you broke her..._ "

" _Shut up Sean!_ "

***

I was pretending to do a task in navigation when i suddenly i heard Ethan and Mark entering the room.

" _Hi guys_ "

I tried initiating a conversation with them as best as i could still not forgetting the beginning of the game.

_"_ ** _Y/N!_** _Hi, have any idea who the impostors are?_ "

Ethan asked while doing a little dance around my character that make me giggle a little.

" _Um, well, i think it could be either Felix or Jack, or both of them._ "

In this round me and Ethan were the impostors and because Mark was still a little new to the game he stood with him as an alibi. Unfortunately this game we didn't win because i got caught killing Felix too soon. We kept playing for a good amount of time and i was growing more confident. Ethan was by my side most of the games and as flustered as i was i was surprisingly keeping a conversation every time and it wasn't uncomfortable for neither of us. I was happy to say the least.

Ethan was one of the kindest people I've encountered online and it was difficult not to fall for him, i mean, how could you not? His persona was the same online and off camera. After the stream we kept talking and getting to know each other to the point where now we were on facetime just talking about life while i cooked.

" _You know... i didn't realize until now that you have been subscribed to me for a long time._ "

I absolutely didn't miss the teasing tone of his voice and i almost choked with my water, thankfully i was off camera. Well fuck me, might as well be truthful.

" _Well yeah, you and Mark are like, my favorite youtubers so..._ "

I glanced at my phone with a nervous look in my face and i could see his cheeks turn red and appreciate him stuttering.

" _I-i didn't... why-why didn't you tell me?_ "

I giggle a little and tried to hide my blush covering my face with my hands.

" _I was just talking to you in person a couple of months ago... didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that_ "

" _You know, um, i was pretty excited the day you joined us..._ "

I looked at him confused and he continued.

" _I watched your content too and i found you very funny and... and beautiful, i-i was actually the one who suggested to play with you._ "

I gasped lightly and he sighed with a very prominent blush.

" _You already knew Jack and i asked him to message you because i couldn't bring myself to do it._ "

" _Ethan... I-I've liked you for a while now._ "

My voice was the most soft and quiet it has ever been and my heart was raising and he was stunned for a little to then smiling sweetly at me while laughing softly.

" _I like you too,_ _**Y/N**_ **,** _I'm really happy that we started talking._ "

Our smiles couldn't be more big and radiant.


End file.
